Anton
Anton is a protagonist in the Danny's Adventure series. He is a captain that works for the Golden Empire Knight's Academy. As a leader of the many soldiers, he fights valiantly for his homeland and will battle to the death to defend his honor and his princess. For the majority of the series, Anton is also the mentor of Danny, helping him achieve his dream of becoming a knight. History Anton's history is rather vague as he doesn't seem to bring it up much during the game, and he seems to prefer to keep it that way. The earliest known point of Anton's history is around 10 years ago when he was first allowed to enter the Knight's Academy. From there, he managed to work his way up through his devotion and valiant acts, eventually getting him to the spot he is today. Although he is one of the top fighters in the academy, Anton admits that time has caught up to him and serving as a captain becomes weary sometimes. Personality Anton is generally shown to be a loyal companion to his close friends. He gets this trait from being the captain of the Knight's Academy, where honor and good sportsmanship is valued. Even if his opponent is bigger or stronger than him, Anton will never be afraid to take up a challenge if it means that the things he cherishes are in danger. Anton believes that even if you don't succeed, you'll gain new experience and ideas from every challenge you tackle. Anton's greatest weakness is how serious he can be at times. He seems to have little sense of humor, and often doesn't appreciate messing around in the academy. This often repels people who would spend time with him outside of academy business, including Danny himself. Anton has adapted to this solo lifestyle by strengthening his concentration skills and building new foundations for training. Appearances Danny's Adventure Anton makes his first appearance in this game as a playable character. He only becomes playable once you start Super Mode; he is nowhere to be found in the regular mode. He wields the Empire's Blade for fighting, and Power Bottles only affect his power and elemental strengths. His armor gives him more defense than the rest of the crew, but it slows him down as well. Danny's Adventure: Concord Anton returns in the sequel of Danny's Adventure as a playable character from the beginning of the game. His Empire's Blade ends up being a basis for some moves of the new Lance Bottle, but gains some brand new attacks and powers as well. He shares the same qualities of increased defense and slower movement. In terms of story, Anton has a much bigger role as his knights are often summoned during large conflict. Relationships Kaine Anton has the upmost respect for his princess, and will do whatever it takes to show his loyalty. No matter how dangerous the situation is, Anton will always put Kaine before himself. At the same time, Kaine is often the only thing that can place restraint into Anton, when even Danny's words fail to reach the ears of the captain. Danny As Danny's mentor, Anton believes that Danny has a lot of potential and may even become a new captain in the Knight's Academy with enought time. He does his best to put up with Danny's inexperienced manners, and teaches him everything he knows about swordplay and knight's code to help found the future of the Knight's Academy. Sammy and Chelsea As Anton has frequently been companions with both Sammy and Chelsea, he has gotten to know the two of them quite well. Although he doesn't usually have much to say around them because he's more familiar with talking to knights, Anton tries his best to protect them whenever in danger. Sometimes his actions might go unnoticed by the two, but Anton doesn't seem to care much about it. Trivia *Anton's name is derived from a close cousin of the creator, similarly to how many of the cast members have names based on real life people. Category:GamingDylan's Characters Category:Males Category:Danny's Adventure (Series)